Beauty and The Geek
by TheFallenMoon
Summary: Kagome higurashi. That was her name. But who'll ever remember her, when in everyone's eyes she's no one? Hiddin under clothes 3x too big for her and goofy looking glasses, no one takes interest in her. But what happens when a certain someone does? SessKag
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, so don't even bother asking. I'm only borrowing them for a short while. This is only for my reader's entertainment, including myself and is in no way used for profit of any kind.

Hey, I'm new to this site so please treat me kindly

Well, I'm Black Wings from A Single Spark, and I've decided to post my fanfics on here. I might update faster, just depends on how much reviews I get. Hehehe.

**Warning: This chapter will be short. I'm Very, very sorry. **

-TheFallenMoon 

Chapter 1

Ever wanted to be with someone, but you knew it would probably never happen? No, you were positively SURE it would never happen, so you only watched then from afar? Well, you wouldn't be the only one. Kagome Higurashi, known to be the freakishly quiet girl, who only spoke when spoken too, at school.

She wasn't into the latest fashion, and never had a boyfriend in her entire life, much less ever experienced a kiss. Most said it was because of the overly big, square glasses she always wore, or that maybe it because nobody could see her form under the baggy clothes she had on all the time...but either way it didn't really make a difference to them.

Yet they didn't know that under all of that, there was a real beauty in there hidden away. Now, if you would've told that to one of them they probably would've laughed and called you a crazy fool.

Yet, this was her life. Not a very happy life, but she managed. Now with all I've said now, you're probably wondering, 'Is she really this ugly?' Well, no. She wasn't. But you would've never guessed under those glasses, baggy clothes, and...Braces?  
But I've said enough, so let's get to the real story, HER real story.

It all started at a little place called...High School...

Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg 

The halls flooded with teenagers. School was over for the day, and nobody could wait to get home. Tomorrow was the schools annual spring festival. It was a time when the Sakura trees gave off beautiful pink petals that landed gracefully on the green grass. They have been getting ready for a few weeks now, planning and organizing. The spring festival was once a year that Sakura High committed for not only themselves but to the town.

There would be food, music, and games. There was also poetry. The ladies dressed in kimonos, and had their hair put up nicely. It was a fun festival all in all.

Everyone seemed in such a hurry to get out of school that no one seemed to notice a small figure trying to make her way through the crowd. Normally this would seem pretty easy if you flowed in the same direction, but in her case she was going the opposite direction. "Excuse me..." The whisper barley passed her pink lips. She squeezed her way through, trying to make it to her locker.

Her eyes brightened a bit when she was almost out. That was until she slammed into a firm wall. She yelped as she bounced off. A warm hand wrapped itself around her forearm, stopping her from falling onto the cold ground. Her eyes fluttered open to stare into a pair of Ruby orbs. A nicely formed face was surrounded by curly raven hair. The ruby orbs showed no emotion as the person, she later found out was called Naraku, pulled her up.

He gave a slight nod, not giving her enough time to get out a "Thank you", and left. She followed his retreating back with her eyes and watched as a small group of people approached him. They talked for a minute and soon headed out the door. She soon found herself in an empty hallway. She shuddered, feeling a cold shiver run up her spine. She shook her head.

She quickly made herself across the empty hall, and started toward the gym. She walked as she looked around herself, making sure she was alone. She reached up on her head, where her hair was in a small bun with two chopsticks sticking out of it. She pulled the two sticks, her smooth hair falling down and landing gracefully on her back. It ended at her waist, and had a blue tint to it.

She placed the chopsticks in the pocket of her overly baggy pants. She reached up and removed her glasses, her vision instantly cleared up. She sighed. She made her way into the gym and looked around. It was empty. Good. She walked toward the door that was all the way at the back wall of the gym. She opened the door and stepped outside.

She looked around. She was at the back of the school. There normally would be no one here, so she took this way out. **That** and it was a short cut to her shrine. It was now only about a block away. A small smile graced her lips. She quickly started to make her way to her shrine. Each step took her closer and closer to the place she called home.

When she finally reached it, she groaned. She was still trying to get used to the fact of having to go up about 500 steps each and every day. By the time she reached the top, she was panting out of breath. They lived here for very long. Well, SHE hasn't lived her for very long. She used to live with her aunt, but later moved in with her mother, gram-pa, and little brother.

The kitchen door slammed open, reveling a panting teenage girl at the doorstep. Kagome's mother looked at her, smiling. "You'll get used to it someday." She sung. Kagome huffed, but got to her feet and walked to her room. When she reached the familiar white door, she opened it and stepped into her room. She closed the door behind her, and made her way to her bed. She landed with a soft thump. She smiled and sighed happily. THIS...was heaven. She lay on her bed for hours, just staring up at the ceiling, letting herself relax before finally falling into a deep sleep. 

End of chapter 1

Accept my deepest apologies if the chapter was short. I'll try my best to make the rest longer.

Hope you enjoyed, Review!

-TheFallenMoon


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed. It was greatly appreciated.

Now to answer some questions...

1. A question I was asked frequently was that in the first chapter it said that ONCE she took OFF her glasses, her vision cleared up. She CAN see without her glasses, but wears them anyway. The reason will be later cleared up later in the story.

2. Some of you asked why Kagome had lived with her aunt, and then later moved in with her mother. Well, to answer that question, her mother didn't have a job and couldn't take care of both herself AND kagome. So, Kagome lived with her aunt while her mother found a job and was stable again.

3. Sesshoumaru WILL come in, later in the story. Maybe in the next chapter and a little glimpse in this chapter. Thank you to those who reviewed. It was greatly appreciated.

Now to answer some questions...

1. A question I was asked frequently was that in the first chapter it said that ONCE she took OFF her glasses, her vision cleared up. She CAN see without her glasses, but wears them anyway. The reason will be later cleared up later in the story.

2. Some of you asked why Kagome had lived with her aunt, and then later moved in with her mother. Well, to answer that question, her mother didn't have a job and couldn't take care of both herself AND kagome. So, Kagome lived with her aunt while her mother found a job and was stable again.

3. Sesshoumaru WILL come in, later in the story. Maybe in the next chapter and a little glimpse in this chapter.

4. The reason behind Kagome's baggy clothes will be cleared up later in the story.

5. No, Kagome will not be with Naraku nor fall in love with him. That place is reserved for Sesshoumaru.

...Lots of questions, ne?

If you have anymore, don't hesitate to ask. I'll gladly answer them.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

WARNING: This chapter may be short. Not much of a big warning but, I thought I should let you know.

Here is the next chapter to my story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it so far.

-Black Wings

* * *

Chapter 2

Music could be heard all around, for the Spring Festival had finally come. Laughter filled the air, as well as the delicious smells from the food. The sun was high in the air, and clouds were no where to be seen. Banners and ribbons decorated the festival. Sakura High was closed for the special event.

"Wow." Kagome stood in awe as she looked around herself. There was a huge banner in front of the entrance to the festival. It said...

Welcome to Sakura High's Annual  
SPRING FESTIVAL!!!!!!

She sweet dropped. Couldn't they be more creative? She smiled anyways, and walked in. The festival was held this year at the towns square.

As she walked around, the sights, smells, and the overall feeling brought a smile to her face. Tons, upon Tons of people were gathered here today. Most were laughing with their friends or the people around them, some were eating food which Kagome was tempted to go over and buy some then enjoy it herself.

There were special events taken place here too.  
There were races, which both kids from the middle, elementary, and high school joined. There was a place where people recited poetry, and sometimes even played an instrument. The point is, there were many special events.

Kagome walked around, sorta feeling out of place when she realized that she was the only girl, that she's noticed so far, no wearing a kimono. Usually the ladies wore Kimonos when these types of events occurred. It wasn't mandatory but people did it anyways. Kagome looked at the ground when she saw a group of people she recognized.

They were her classmates. The group consisted of a young man called Taisho Inuyasha. He is 15 years old, and is in the same grade as her. He has long silver hair and warm amber eyes. He is a Hanyou, so he has a pair of dog ears sitting on his head. A Houshi Miroku was part of the group too. She didn't know much about him, besides that he is 16 and is in the math club.

The group also consisted of Takashi Kikyo, Kouga (she doesn't know his last name), and Hyuuga Naraku. She started to panic a little, for they were headed toward her. Inuyasha and Kouga were bickering, Kikyo was trying to get them under control, and Naraku was...staring straight at her. She stiffened.

Why exactly was he staring at her? Did she have something on her face? Or worse...in her teeth?! As she thought silently to herself, she failed to notice the distance between them was growing shorter and shorter by the second.

Inuyasha seemed to notice her, and grinned. "Hey FOUR EYES!" Kagome's gazed snapped up and focused on him. She felt all around her quiet down. Inuyasha's grin only grew. The only sound she heard was the small trickling of the drop of sweat that was rolling down the side of her neck. Was it getting hotter, or was it just her?

Her gaze settled itself on Naraku, who was staring at her intently. She gulped. His cold eyes sent a shiver down her spine. His lips were set in a straight line, and his hands were stuffed in his pockets. It was as if he was waiting for something, the way he stared at her. Her mouth ran dry, as she tried to form words to speak.

"Are you mute or something?" Inuyasha asked rudely. Kikyo, nor Kouga said anything. Kikyo wasn't too interested in this, and decided to do her makeup, while Kouga only watched silently. Kagome returned her gaze back to Inuyasha. Her voice seemed to have left her, for when she tried to speak; only a small squeak came out. Yup, that's right. A Squeak.

Her face slowly turned pink, as she covered her mouth with her hands. Inuyasha stared at her, mouth open, before he let out fits of laughter. Kouga joined in also, for he too heard it. Kikyo gave her a weird look, and Miroku...well actually he was no where to be seen. Must have run off.

"ENOUGH." A cold voice interrupted. Inuyasha and Kouga stopped laughing long enough to see who interrupted their fun. Kagome's eyes snapped to the person who was standing besides her. Naraku, who had had his eyes closed while holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger, also looked up.

Kagome gasped when her eyes landed on her secret savior. "Inuyasha, Are you coming or not? I could always leave without you and later tell dad you died choking on an apple, if that is what you prefer."

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Please accept my deepest apologies if it was short. I'll try to type the next chapter longer.

Hope you all enjoyed, Review


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to those who reviewed. It is greatly appreciated.

It seems Sesshoumaru will be showing up in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. I'll more then gladly answer them.

Hope you like this chapter

Enjoy

-Black Wings 

Chapter 3

Sesshoumaru Taisho. He's 17 years old, and is in the same grade as Naraku. He's also Inuyasha's older half brother. He's a full fledged demon, and from what people have heard, he hates humans. Which only made Kagome's life more miserable then it already was.

His silver locks fell gently on his face, as the wind brushed up against them. His golden orbs were focused on inuyasha as he stood there. "Well?" He asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. Inuyasha silently fumed. The two brothers glared daggers at each other.

Kagome watched Sesshoumaru. The sounds around were tuned out as she stood there watching him. He was speaking, but she only noticed the movements of his lips. They were so perfectly shaped and looked to be made from the softest silk. It made her want to reach out and touch them, even...kiss them.

She mentally kicked herself. Why was she thinking like this? It was stupid. She snapped her attention back to what was at hand.

"-So you better hold your tongue, before I decide to leave you here." Sesshoumaru shot back. What exactly is going on here? How long was I tuned out, Kagome silently asked herself. Inuyasha fumed but in the end, he only let out a huff. "Fine. I'm going." Sesshoumaru's lips twitched upward in what seemed to appear as a smirk. "You have 5 minutes." He took one last glance at the group, and turned on his heel. He stopped in his tracks, having a bit of a problem with Kagome standing in his way.

He had somehow gotten in front of Kagome while he had been arguing with Inuyasha. He looked down at her. Eyes cold, they appeared not to show any emotion. She only stared up at him, as they stood there staring at each other. It seemed like an eternity before he spoke.

"Girl," He spoke. She stiffened but managed to choke out a, "H-Hai?" She saw something flash across his eyes for the briefest moment, but as soon as it showed...it was gone. "Move aside." He spoke not as cold as when he did with Inuyasha, but close to it. "Hai." When she moved to the side, he began walking forward. All the while, he watched her from the corner of his eye.

He held her gaze, until finally he looked away. She shuddered. She closed her eyes, and then after she calmed down a bit she re-opened her eyes. She looked at the group and...found them all staring at her. She stiffened. What were they looking at? For reasons unknown, she always found her gaze returning back over to this Naraku character.

His eyes bore holes into her body. His stare felt so intense, that she could almost lose herself in his ruby depths. Though, the shivers he sent down her spine were never quite the same as the ones she received from Sesshoumaru. She adverted her gaze to the ground after a few moments, not being able to keep eye contact for much longer.

Inuyasha shook his head, seeming to snap out of...whatever he was doing. He sighed. "I guess I'll see you guys later." He mentioned to Kouga, Kikyo, and Naraku. He looked around. "Where the hell is Miroku, anyways?" he asked, sounding annoyed. Kikyo shrugged. "Probably ran off." She said.

Kikyo Takashi. She's 16 years old, and is Captain of the cheer leading squad. She has long raven hair, and dark brown eyes. Kagome doesn't know a lot about her, but rumors were going around that she's involved with Inuyasha. Not a big surprise there.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Whatever. If you see him, tell him to call my cell." With that, he walked off.

End of chapter 3 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4

Glad you've all liked it so far.

Lol. I've had lots of people ask for longer chapters. Now believe me, I've tried. But...things don't go as planned. Sometimes I get kicked off the computer when I'm in the middle of a chapter. It gets annoying, trust me.

Please accept me deepest apologies. I'll try harder. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha 

-TheFallenMoon   
Chapter 4 

Kagome watched his retreating back with her eyes, until he disappeared into the crowd. She noticed the rest of the group members were currently distracted, and found this an opportunity to get away. Quickly, but quietly, she snuck off into the crowd.

She sighed when she had put enough distance between them for her comfort. She looked around, and found the crowd had doubled in size. It was becoming darker, so that's when they light the lamps, and the festival gives off a nice glow.

She smiled as she looked at the people around her. Everyone was laughing, and having a good time. While as she, was all alone. She shrugged off the feeling, as quickly as it had come. She was used to it already. Or so she thought.

She decided, even though she didn't do much, she'd go home. It was a shame she wasted her time not really doing anything, but she could always catch it next year. She took one last glance, and walked away.

(Change of scene)

A small smile reached her face, as her shrine came into view. Her footsteps quickened. She reached the beginning of the stairs and groaned. Of course she forgot this part. With a heavy sigh, she started on her journey up the thousands of stairs.

When she reached the top, she wasn't as tired as she thought she would be. She smiled, feeling a little proud of herself. She walked up to the small house, and headed inside. It was dark inside. A puzzled expression was plastered on her face.

"Mom?" She asked into the darkness. Her echo bounced off the walls. "Souta?" She asked again. She cocked her head to the side. 'Hmmm...' She walked into the kitchen and switched on the lights. There was a note on the table that caught her eye. She walked toward it, and picked it up.

-Dear Kagome,

Me, Souta, and Jii-chan(sp?) went to the market to get some groceries. Hope you had fun at the festival. Sorry we couldn't go with you.

Be back soon

with lots of love,

Mom-

She sighed and placed the note down. She wasn't hungry, so she deiced to skip dinner today and go to sleep. She suddenly let out a big yawn. Yup. A nap sounded good right about now. With slow even steps, she went up the stairs and into her room.

She closed the door behind her, and walked to her bed. She landed with a soft 'thud'. She sighed and stretched herself out. She looked like a cat, that just woke up. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She swung her legs over the edge and stood up. She walked over to her closet and took out her pajamas.

She discarded her clothes, and put on a loose white tank top, and a pair of green shorts. The white shirt hugged her upper body nicely, and the shorts fit her like a second skin. She yawned and plopped on her bed. Right before she was about to fall asleep, the door bell rung.

She glared at nothing, and got up. She exited her room, and went back downstairs. She reached the front door and pulled it open.

"May I help-" She was cut off by the sight in front of her. Her eyes widened. 'Oh no...'

Ruby eyes stared at her, only a fraction bigger. It was, unfortunately for her, Naraku. She mentally groaned. 'Great. Just great.'

He gave a slight bow. "I'm sorry to interrupt you Higurashi-Sama." His eyes narrowed a bit. "But, isn't this Houshi's place?" He asked. She was surprised he recognized her even after she took off all those baggy clothing and glasses. She gave a nervous smile. "I'm sorry Hyuuga-Sama, but no. This is my home." His eyes returned back to their normal size at her words.

He bowed once again. "Please accept my deepest apology." He held her gaze for mere seconds, before he turned around and left. She stepped back into the protection of her home, and closed the door. She closed her eyes and sighed. 'This is going well.' She thought to herself. She could have sworn he took not only a glance at her face, but at her body as well before he took his leave.

She buried her face in her hands. "Why does this happen to me?" She looked up at the ceiling and waved her hands about. "What have I done wrong?!" She yelled. She shook her head and her hands returned back to her side before she slouched down further. Well, we'll just have to see what happens. She just couldn't wait. She glared at her hands as she sat down against the wall. She truly, could not wait. 

End of chapter 4

Hope you enjoyed.

Review!! It's the only thing that keeps this story alive!

-TheFallenMoon


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the next chapter to my story

Hope you enjoy it. 

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha so stop asking. I'm but a mere hobo with only the grey lint in his pockets to claim. So there.

-TheFallenMoon

Note: KAGOME will be with SESSHOUMARU  
There will be an InuXKag moment, but it means nothing.

Chapter 5

Kagome quickly made her way up the steps of her school. When she stepped through the two big doors, everything was normal. The teens were being...well, teens. Loud noises followed by yelling and screaming could be heard. She briskly made her way to her locker. No sign of Naraku yet. Hurriedly, she stuffed her backpack into her locker and yanked out her books.

She closed her locker and was surprised to see Naraku leaning on the locker next to hers. He seemed to be just looking out at the hallway. "In such a hurry?" His smooth velvet voice asked her. He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. She gulped. "A-Actually, yes." She replied. She saw him sigh and look at a watch that hung on his slender wrist. He looked back at her, lowering his arm. 

"You still got 5 minutes." He told her in a monotone voice. She opened her voice to speak, but couldn't quite form the right words. "S-So?" She asked. She mentally smacked herself for the lame excuse before she started walking, trying to get as far away as possible but found him walking next to her. "I don't see why you're such in a rush." He said. Her jaw tightened. "I walk slow." She answered rather quickly. 

He looked around himself, seeing how they dodged students with much expertise as they sped passed, then back at her. "You don't seem to be walking slowly at all. More like...speed walking. Like, you're trying to get rid of someone." He said, amused at her pitiful attempts to get away from him. She stiffened and stopped in her tracks. He stopped along with her. At that she huffed. "T-That's not true. I just...got a lot on my mind right now." She explained. He merely nodded. "Oh, but of course." He agreed sarcasticly.

She glared at him. "I do! Anyways...Not to be rude, but what do you WANT?" She asked, starting to get annoyed. He gave a light chuckle. "To merely talk. I don't see why you seem so…timid, around me." He said. Amusement shone in his eyes when he saw her left eye twitch. His face suddenly took on a more serious tone. "Meet me at the roof, after school. I'll be waiting." He took one last glance, and walked away.

She watched his retreating back with a raised eyebrow. What exactly did he want to talk to her about? She frowned, still indulged in her thoughts that she didn't even notice how the halls seemed empty until a loud ring drifted throughout, showing classes where starting.

Her eye twitched once more before she silently cursed Naraku and hurriedly ran off to class, only bowing slightly to the hall monitor as she passed by who was shouting at her to slow down. Finally reaching her class, after tripping down the stairs and a few other mishaps, she silently prayed her teacher would take pity on her. Though knowing her luck, she'll probably get detention instead.

Lunch 

Riinnnggggg

Kagome sighed in relief once the sound of the bells reached her ears. They signaled lunch time, and that alone made her happy. Quickly gathering all her belongings into her arms, after the teacher passed out homework which was met with protesting groans from the students, the raven haired girl walked out the door and back into the sea of students. She made a quick stop at her locker to put away all her textbooks and such before she began to drift into her own thoughts.

No one seemed to be mentioning anything to her about what Naraku had seen last night, so she began to wonder. Did he decide not to tell anyone? Was he actually a good guy down deep, deep inside? Or was he doing this to insure he held something over her head just to blackmail her later on? Kagome frowned at this. What could he want from her though? She had nothing to offer. Except if he wanted… Kagome's thoughts trailed off and she shuddered. Oh please god, anything but that. She wasn't planning on losing her innocence to something insignificant as blackmail. She sighed.

Finally closing her locker, she noticed how quite it was and looked around. She was alone, yet again. It seems she took longer then she had expected. She pursed her lips together before raising an eyebrow when she began to hear faint screaming. The raven's brows furred together before seeing a figure turn a corner rather quickly, causing him to skid and her to jump as the increasing screams that followed just behind him became louder. While watching him run in her direction, the hood of his sweater flew off his head, revealing who was just underneath.

Her eyes widened once she caught a glimmer of silver and amber orbs flashed back at her. It was apparent who it was. None other then Inuyasha himself was running toward her, with what appeared to be like a mob of fan girls running at his heels. He spotted her, locked eyes, and then headed towards her at unbelievable speeds. Her mind panicked as he grew nearer, wondering what in the hell he was thinking. Though all was silenced when the feeling of his body pressing against hers and her back hitting against the lockers behind her was all she felt.

His black hood was once again pulled back over his head, covering his hair and all, before he placed their bodies just right. With one hand placed just upon her thigh, the other wrapped around her waist, and his head in the crook of her neck, well, they looked like any other couple whispering sweet nothings in each others ears and perhaps something more.

"Don't move." He whispered. At hearing his voice, she stiffened but looked behind his shoulder nonetheless and saw a pack of girls run past screaming his name. She finally understood. He was using her to get away from his fan girls. She turned her head just enough to see his face. His eyes were closed as he panted. His warm breath tickled her skin. Her face colored and her head lowered the slightest bit.

The pack of girls passed them, but they didn't dare move until the sound of footsteps slowly fainted away. Inuyasha let out a sigh and slowly parted, but his hands remained where they were as he peered down the hallway to make sure the coast was clear. He had no wish to be mobbed by raging fan girls. Kagome swallowed the knot in her throat before looking down at the arm that was encircled around her small waist. She quickly noticed how her form fit perfectly with his, and her face flushed. Not only that, but the arm around her showed how she actually had a nice form, contrary to the thoughts others had. Her heart pounded against her chest.

She cleared her throat, and managed in catching his attention. His gaze snapped back at her, though they only locked eyes for the briefest moment before his eyes lowered somewhere else. Only confused slightly, she followed his line of vision to realize what he was staring at. Her mouth opened only slightly, but no words emerged. Her overgrown shirt had slipped and was revealing porcelain creamy skin. A small gasp escaped her lips at the feeling of cold air nip her exposed skin. She felt the hand on her hip retreat and saw it approach her shoulder. When his finger tips brush the creamy soft skin, she shuddered. Her eyes widened when she realized what was happening and was quick to push him away.

The raven didn't know why he was acting so strangely, but decided against thinking it out and quickly pulled up the strap of her shirt. She gave him a quick bow before muttering out an apology and quickly making her way down the hall. Kagome didn't hear following footsteps behind her, so she assumed he stayed behind and was relaxed slightly. Upon entering the lunchroom, she looked about. Knowing there wasn't enough time to get in line to buy lunch and then eat, she decided on sitting at a table and waiting this period out.

She wasn't so hungry anyways. 

(Change of scene)

Riiiiinnnnnnnnngggggggg 

The halls flooded with teenagers, ready to go home not noticing the small raven figure that made her way through them. She had pondered over what Naraku had told her earlier, not truly knowing whether or not to go to him up upon the rooftop. Paranoid thoughts entered Kagome's mind as she leaned against her locker. What if he was planning on her killing her? There was no one up there to witness the scene, right? So it'd be perfect. She assumed he had large closest space for her decaying body. Kagome lowered her head before sighing in self pity. The mental image of a chibi Naraku laughing manically in the background as a clueless chibi Kagome made her way upstairs to the rooftop only to meet her doom entered her mind.

She sighed before realizing that if she didn't go today, there was no doubt Naraku would be at her locker tomorrow asking why she didn't bother to grace him with her presence, with that annoying sarcastic tone of his. Reaching inside her locker, she pulled out her enormous yellow backpack and shrugged one strap up upon her shoulder. Fixing her glasses, she nodded, ready to go. Perhaps it was a trap that would end her up in a ditch with lifeless eyes, or perhaps he truly only merely wanted to talk. Her eye twitched as the mental image of a chibi Naraku getting down on his knees and confessing his true love for her crossed her mind. She knew it wasn't going to happen but it was slightly funny, yet disturbing, to think about.

A soft laugh escaped her lips before realizing she was in front of the doors that lead to the roof. She sucked in a breath, her laughter coming to a halt, before placing her hands upon the cold handle of the door. She frowned, knowing she wasn't going to get anywhere just standing here and pushed it open.

End of chapter 5


	6. Author Note

_TheFallenMoon: _To those who have read and been anticipating my ridiculously delayed update, please accept my deepest apologies. It hadn't been my intention to completely disappear off the face of planet FF, but as you can see, shit happens. I've just recently come back, and I'm planning on taking an interest once more in '**Beauty and the Geek'**. However, I think I'm just going to re-write the entire thing rather than pick up where I left off. As the great plot planner that I was, I had failed to take notes as to where exactly I was taking the story, and thus I have about as much clue as to what was going to happen as you fine people. Haha. Anyway, I hope those of you that had been following my story up until now will continue to do so. I very much appreciate your comments and support.

As far as _'_**illusions'** goes, that one will be deleted shortly. I apologize, but again, I have no idea where exactly I was leading up with that one (although it seems a little obvious) and have no interest re-writing it. I'll be placing a note similar to this one to that story as well, for those fans that don't read **'Beauty and the Geek' **can be informed.

Thank you for understanding,

TheFallenMoon


End file.
